Warm Whispers
by kazalene
Summary: EC. One Shot. Calleigh Duquesne had long discovered that you didn't have to feel cold to shiver...


This started out as pure and simple fluff... and then **M** happened.

Sorry about that...

* * *

**Warm Whispers**

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne had long discovered that you didn't have to feel cold to shiver.

You didn't even need to be touched. Sometimes, a mere a look - a thought, even - was enough to send those tiny vibrations dancing across your skin... the same ones that were currently tracing their way down her back, leaving her hairs on end and forcing the gentlest of sighs from her mouth. She opened her eyes and rolled over, squashing the sensations flat against the bed sheet. But then her arm began to tingle, an involuntary reaction to the heat that was radiating off the person sleeping beside her. Turning her head, she noted that he was still, his breathing silent and steady.

She, on the other hand, was restless. Restless and _not_ sleeping.

She considered waking him for a moment, half changed her mind, and then instinctively shuffled her body closer, her hand reaching out to trace the light stubble of his jaw.

He didn't move.

Trying a different tactic, Calleigh allowed her fingers to trail downwards, finding the lines of his chest before they gently scratched across his stomach.

_Still _nothing happened.

Refusing to admit defeat just yet, she lifted her mouth to his pulse point and let it follow the same path that her hand had just taken. Her stomach flipped when he released a soft sigh, his arms and legs moving _agonisingly _slowly as he shifted his position to accommodate her better... but then he suddenly stopped, his body falling still again as he continued to sleep, completely unaware at how badly he was frustrating the petite blonde beside him.

Rolling her eyes, Calleigh slipped out from the bed and made her way into the bathroom. Having fumbled in the darkness for the light, she stared back at her reflection in the mirror and silently began to scold herself for being so...

_God, why was he still sleeping!_

She ran a hand through her hair and spun round, leaning her back against the sink as she tried to regain some control over what she was feeling. She didn't _need_ Eric. No, she was going to splash her face with cold water and then walk back in there, make herself comfortable and then go to sleep without so much as a glance in his direction. Rubbing the back of her neck, Calleigh turned to face the mirror again and took a long, steadying breath... being forced to hold it when she heard his low, throaty laugh from the doorway.

"You know," he began, voice barely above a whisper as he stepped into view behind her, "I could have sworn I felt you trying to wake me up a moment ago."

"Oh?" she replied to his reflection, voice calm as she tried to remain cool. "You must have imagined it."

He laughed again, that same deep, _frustratingly_ sexy one he'd used only seconds before, and she found herself gripping the sink in an attempt to keep her legs steady. Strong arms circled her waist, lips brushing against her ear as he breathed, "Was there something you wanted, Calleigh?"

She met his eye in the mirror and stared hard at him for a few moments, determined not to let her resolve slip... until she was forced to close her eyes when his fingers began to trace lightly under the hem of her top. Almost immediately, she could feel the shivers starting again, the warmth generating in the pit of her stomach, and she heard herself sigh out, "Maybe..."

"Mmm?" he prompted, lips dragging against the skin of her neck, hands drifting downwards to the waistband of her -

Unable to contain herself any longer, Calleigh turned herself to face him and leaned instinctively into his touch, while his mouth sought out hers in a too slow kiss - the kind that both excited and frustrated her. Her fingertips began to tease his skin as she traced his form, delighting in the feel of smooth, hard muscle beneath them as she tried to get him to pick up the pace. He stood firm, however, instead resting his hands lightly on her hips as he continued his slow exploration of her mouth, his commanding tongue against hers making her knees unstable beneath her.

And then his lips were moving, his head suddenly dipping to tease the patch of skin behind her ear as he ran his palms against the skin of her stomach... slowly lifting the fabric of her top away from her body until he'd lifted it over her head and off completely. Having tossed it to the floor, Eric took her hands into his own and kissed her passionately as he wrapped her arms around his neck, his own then snaking around her waist. His touch was magnetic as it wandered upwards, the warm promises he whispered into her ear keeping her begging for more as one hand cupped her breast, his thumb running across the swollen nub, while the other traced a pattern against her hip.

Her fingers found his hair, turning into fists when his own slipped into the boxers she'd stolen from him to sleep in and found the juncture of her thighs. Instinctively, she bucked into his touch, feeling him smile against her mouth as he ran his finger softly across her centre. She heard herself whimper when he did it again; cried out when he brushed against her harder a third time. And she found herself digging into his shoulders, back arching upwards as her body squirmed for more of his skilful touch. Already he was working her into a frenzy... and one that she wasn't sure she could take much more of for she suddenly heard herself say, "_Please_, Eric."

Her hands reached for his own boxers, but he backed away, instead telling her, "_Patience..._"

He obliged anyway, however, and she allowed the glare in her eyes to fade away when he gently steered her out of the bathroom. By the time she felt her skin touch the soft, cool sheets of her bed, Eric was hovering over her, lips dancing against the skin of her collarbone while his hands began to roam her body once more, tugging at her - or should he say his - underwear until he'd successfully rid her of the item.

Never one to be left behind, she grasped at the only shred of clothing he had, the only thing separating them both, and pushed them downwards, letting him remove them completely when she could go no further. He exhaled a sharp breath when she swirled her finger over the head of his erection; tensed his muscles when she began a slow decent to the base. She watched him close his eyes as she continued her actions; shivered when he lowered his mouth to the nape of her neck and breathed, "Jesus,_ Calleigh_."

Pulling her hands away, his own began to trace hot promises across her skin, lips speaking soft whispers against her ear as his cool, slim hips coaxed her legs open. She cried out his name when he pushed inside, the noun being swallowed by his kiss as she flexed fiercely around him. Drawing back, he thrust again, harder this time, and she found herself pressing her palms flat against his chest, feeling every muscle move as he continued his rhythm. Time seemed to fall away as she rolled her hips languorously against his, his mouth assaulting her pulse point...

But she wanted, needed, more. More friction; more heat; more strength.

Almost as if sensed this, Eric wrapped his arms around her waist, shifting and rolling so that her legs came to rest around his hips, her torso upright against his as he began to lift her. Revelling in the ecstasy, she released a sigh and followed his lead, lifting herself and falling onto him. Already she could feel herself tightening, hear the gasp forming in her vocal chords, and as Eric traced a finger across her clit she released it, sending her body into the throes of a sensual overload as he continued his rhythm against her. His movements became sloppier, harder, hotter, until she was catapulted into a second orgasm when, with a final thrust, the last of his control slipped, the word that escaped his lips generating shivers that danced through her body; _"Calleigh..."_

He held her close as her breathing struggled to return to normal, the pounding in her heart seemingly unlikely to slow down anytime soon, and gently kissed the the spot behind her ear. Opening her eyes, she found Eric staring back at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She watched as he leaned in to steal a kiss, before he rolled them back down against the pillows, his body beside hers, an arm draping possessively over her stomach, where he whispered the three little words that she knew she'd never grow tired of hearing, the three little words that never failed to send a tingling sensation through her; _"I love you."_

Because Calleigh Duquesne had long since discovered that you didn't have to feel cold to shiver...


End file.
